Kalania Scholvo
Kalania Scholvo (born 1985) is a controlled character in the Tales from the Tuckerverse. An exchange student from Russia at Decker State College, Kalania is also a member of DSC chapter of Phi Sigma Delta and is majoring in communications, also doing weather for the Raptor Weekly. Biography Though Kalania was born and raised in Moscow, Russia her family was originally from Greece. Her father Luca was a marine engineer for the Russian Navy while her mother Olga Scholvo was a Secretary for a Moscow based travel agency. Kalania was an only child and from an early age her parents knew she would bring them joy and wealth as she was pretty even for a child. She was only six when she became a model. Ten years after her modeling debut Kalania was a professional and an international favorite. She was home schooled at this time by private tutors hired by her parents. All of her friends worked in the modeling industry and though she liked them she always yearned for normal friends. Though she was as materialistic, vain and money driven as the next professional model she wanted to live a normal life. By the age of twenty-one this was obvious when she collapsed during a fashion show. The cause of the collapse was ruled as exhaustion and stress. After her health scare Kalania and her parents wanted out from modeling. Taking a year break from the business she was dropped from her Japanese based modeling firm. Kalania during her break decided to try live a normal life. She had her GED and that was much for do anything career wise but she had money so that wasn't a big deal. Attempting to make friends she was dismayed to see they were all after her money and her modeling friends wanted nothing do with her because she was no longer a model. Kalania came to a tough decision, she wanted to start a new life else where. She decided the USA was that 'elsewhere' simply because she loved the place. She had been there several times during her modeling days. Using her money and connections Kalania was able to gain US citizenship and enrollment into Decker State College. She was extremely excited about this and wanted to experience life as an American college girl. She naturally pledged a sorority, Phi Sigma Delta and was easily accepted as rich and a former model. Shortly after becoming a sorority girl Kalania's diva and materialistic personality annoyed fellow sister Susie Kim. The later gave her a ring that would allow completely mental and physical control. Kalania would be the second of person that Susie and her Royal Momju Necklace would control. By the end of that day everyone in the house was under Susie's command. Laura Blair of the Raptor Weekly recruited Kalania to be their weather woman. Kalania's modeling background continued to intrigue Susie over the school year. Hyo-Sook Kim discovered Kalania used to be a model and used the necklace to convince Kalania to come out of retirement for Susie. While Susie was annoyed with how her mother had taken the initiative she liked the idea, knowing that at some point she'd need models for her fashion designs if she was going to get noticed. Personal Information * Current Age: 24 * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 122 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 35B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Personal Items * Ford Mustang GT Convertible, Personal Vehicle Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Olga Scholvo, Mother Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Jaki Newborn * Susie Kim * Leslie Chun * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Vanessa Marx * Roxana Ruiz * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Tami Tyler * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Raptor Weekly * Tiffany Thomas * Laura Blair * Josie Maran * Cassidy Rivers * Laney Willows * Zack Norris * Adam Weeks Friends * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day Trivia * Kalania is based on model Doutzen Kroes. * She was named by Tuckerverse writer Tek. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Super-Models Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta